Transfer
by wisarute7
Summary: Len is studying abroad in Thailand. He go to new school, meet new friend and... please review
1. To Thailand

**Hey everyone here's another Vocaloid fic for you hungry fic feeder XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Len Rin or Vocaloid but I do own this plot and my OC**

"Rin, Len, pack up," their parents called from the living room.

"Why?" the twin said in unison while playing chess in their room.

"We're moving, of course!"

~4 hours later~

Len POV

"We're finally here," our parents said when we finally reached Suvarnabhumi airport in Thailand.

"How long are we…" I asked, trailing off.

"…staying here?" Rin finished.

"Well it's a long term contract so… I would say about two years."

"TWO YEARS!" we exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we already enrolled you two in a high school here," our parent reassured us.

'_That's not the point'_I thought, sighing.

~The next day~

"Okay everyone settles down," the teacher yelled at the class. "Today we are welcoming two students from Japan. They won't speak our language but be nice to them, all right?" The student in the class immediately started gossiping, trying to predict what the new students would be like.

"Okay, come on in!"

We walked in and I could feel everyone watching us with an unwavering gaze.

"Well, how about you two introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked us.

"Hi, my name is Rin," Rin began. "This is my brother, Len."

The gossip went something like this: "He's a boy?" "I thought he was a girl." _Wow, first day and I'm already a girl. Nice._

"We're twins and we're from Japan. Nice to meet you all," I finished. _This is tiring._

"Thank you. That was a nice introduction. Since you're both new to the school, we'll have someone show you around, Toey?"

"Yes?" replied a girl sitting in the front row. She wore a black shirt over a white one, accompanied by black shorts.

"You will help Rin with schoolwork and help her catch up."

"Yes, teacher."

"Len, you'll be shown around by..." All the girls in the classroom began waving their hands wildly in the air, desperately hoping to get chosen.

"Mai," he said. The girls frowned, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah, sure thing," said a boy sitting behind Toey. He wore a black shirt over a striped black and blue shirt, accompanied by jeans.

"Thank you. Rin, you sit beside Toey. Len, you can sit next to Mai." We took our seats and tried not to fall asleep as the teacher droned on about our new assignment.

~Lunch time~

Mai and Toey approached us while we were eating.

"Hello, I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Mai, and this is Toey," Mai said in fluent Japanese.

"Hello Mai, I'm Len and this is my sister Rin. We're twins, as you can see," I said.

"Yep, you look like a girl and she is f–" Toey began before Mai clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Toey, I assume you'll be more respectful towards our new friends when I let go of your mouth, right?" he said, the growing dark aura sending shivers down my spine. I wouldn't be surprised if Rin felt the same way.

Toey nodded, shivering.

"Good," he said, letting go. "Sorry for her bad manners," Mai said, turning to us. "She's not used to meeting new people and has a habit of speaking without thinking."

"I–It's okay. W–We don't mind, right, Rin?" I stuttered.

"Y–Yeah, we don't mind," Rin stammered, a bead of sweat running down her face. After getting over the initial awkwardness, we just chatted until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

~Wednesday~

"Mai, are you serious? We have to wear this for PE?" I asked, looking at the horrendous tight pink shirt.

"Yep, but the store run out of them in your size, so I just brought one of my own," Mai said, already changed. "That one hasn't been worn for a few years now."

"But it's too tight!" I whined. Great, now I sound just as girly as I look.

Mai chuckled "It's alright Len," he said. "I think… no, I KNOW girls will go nuts for you in a shirt that tight." He burst out laughing, while I pouted and turned red in embarrassment.

"Shut up," I huffed, unwillingly changing into the offending item of clothing.

~PE~

"Okay class, we have two new students joining our class today. Their names are Len and Rin," the teacher said, gesturing toward us. "Today, I will pair you guys up for ballroom dancing. Toey and Rin, you two will be dancing together. Mai and Len, you two will be partners. That leaves you two together, Mint, Sam."

"Why do I have to pair with them?" Rin and I said in unison.

"Because we pair boys and girls together," the teacher replied. Mai and Toey cracked up laughing, and if there had been no one around, they probably would've been rolling on the floor as well.

"But I am a boy," I protested as Rin did likewise.

"Oh sorry, my mistake. Toey, you pair with Len. Rin will pair with Mai. Okay?"

"Yes." we replied.

~Friday~

"Um, why do we have to wear this uniform, Mai?" I asked, curious about the uniform I received.

"Because today we have practice at the military academy," he said. He sounded kinda tired.

"Are you okay, Mai?"

"It just that... I hate, no, _loathe_ it," he spoke slowly.

'_He never dislikes any class,'_ I thought,_'This one must be really bad if he despises it.'_

~at the military academy~

"Hey, you with the blond hair! Stop!" the soldier yelled, stopping me at the gate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mai's face turn pale with fear.

"Yes?" I said.

"Your hair is too long. Go get it cut, NOW."

My jaw dropped to the ground. _'He can't be serious about me cutting my hair,'_I thought._'Cutting my hair is pretty much killing who I am!'_

I made a move to protest but Mai interrupted me. "I will take him," he said quickly, turning to leave and dragging me along.

"I'm not getting my hair cut. Not ever," I said firmly, standing my ground.

"Then be my guest and prepare for 100 pushups or worse. Len, just get the hair cut. It'll be better in the long run," Mai said, shivering and dragging me to the barber. Looks like I don't have much of a choice.

~At home later that day~

I stood outside the front door of our new house, still donning the sweat–drenched uniform after all the torture I received from training. Having thought that I would be walking home with Rin, I hadn't bothered bringing my key with me to school, and I was getting a little impatient with having to wait for Rin to open the door.

After a minute or two the door opened, revealing a somewhat pissed off Rin. But what she said after seeing me was shocking and truly unexpected.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"It's me, Len," I said lightly, thinking that she was just joking around.

"Like hell you're Len. He has long, spiky blond hair that he wears in a ponytail. You look nothing like him, so stay away or the cops come" Rin said, brandishing her phone.

"No, it's me, really. They made me cut it short during military practice." _Shit, she really doesn't recognize me._

"Then tell me something only he and I would know," Rin said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Fine, you try to hack my laptop whenever I'm asleep and you never succeed, you read romantic fanfictions that feature us as a pair, and I was the one who stole your first kiss," I said smugly. Looking at Rin, I noted that she was blushing like no tomorrow.

"O–Okay... Y–You can come in... L–Len," she stammered, letting me into the house. _Thank God I don't have to sleep in the streets tonight._

**A/N: Okay everyone this chapter is done but if you want more then REVIEW and I might add another chapter**


	2. 2 years later

**Thank you to all reviewers for this story and I hope you will enjoy the second chapter also**

~2 years later~

"Finally, home" my sister breathed as we reached our home in Japan.

"Yeah, but I already miss Mai and Toey," I said, flopping on the couch and quickly making myself comfortable.

"Len I'm wondering how your friend going to remember you with your hair short like that?"

"Don't worry I got it cover" I say and show her a blond wig which have unearthly spike and tie into ponytail "I did this with Mai in our art class"

"Oh, and here I thought I'm going to see your friends staring at you with their face completely shock by your 'new' look" she say it while grinning "That would be funny"

"Yeah Right" I say it sarcastically while imagine about it "That WOULD be LOVELY"

"Say Len what did you have to do when you had the military practice?"

"We learn how to fight and how to shoot different kind of guns on different kind of terrains, learn about teamwork and leadership and the time I'm not with you for a week we were at the base camp" I tell her from what I still remember and shudder at the thought of that horrible base camp "What about your 'life class' Rin" I ask her back

"Don't ask" and I decide to drop it when I see her mood shift immediately from forehand to backhand

I take my luggage and put it in our room, then I log on to facebook and see that Toey is online so I decide to tell her that we arrive safely in Japan

~Chat log~

Hey Toey, we've arrived in Japan. Miss all of you already

_Len! We all miss you :) How did your friends react when they saw you with short hair?_

They didn't get a chance. Mai helped me prepare a wig

_Aw :( By the way, Mai's started singing one of your songs. It gets so annoying when he hums it behind me! Can you stop him, please?_

Nope, I can't

_You meanie :( I'm not going to give you anymore of your beloved bananas._

555 alright then see you soon. Maybe

_Right see ya_

I logged off and got ready for bed. Little did I know a certain blond was holding a camera outside the door.

~Next day at school~

When we reached school the next day I noticed that people were staring at us and gossips were spreading like plague. I decided to just tune it all out and began dragging Rin towards our classroom.

~After class~

Gakupo and Kaito came over to my desk as I was getting ready to leave. Is it just me or are they shorter than before?

"Len, what did you do while you were in Thailand?" Gakupo asked, and the hostility was evident in his voice.

"I studied, of course. What else would I have been doing?" _I'm not sure where this is leading anymore._ Then Gakupo throw a punch at me and my mind's like _'what the banana'_ but as if instinct kick in next thing I know Gakupo punch is in my hand and they are giving me a shock expression. Recover from the shock Gakupo decide to give me another while Kaito add one of his own, to my surprise again, instinct kick in, my hand holding Gakupo punch earlier is pull forward which make him stumble toward me. I grab his shoulder with my free hand and spin him around like a ballroom dancer and with that he receives a blow to the face from Kaito. Then I remember that they taught this in military academy but one question remain and I ask them "Why would you two want to punch me?" They only glare back and answer "Because you stole every girls heart including MY MIKU/LUKA heart too" and with that they storm off leaving me alone in the classroom

~After school~

After the bell rang signaling the end of school (and getting permission from Rin to go home by myself), I made a beeline for the exit, followed closely by girls trying to ask me out. They made a point of following me _all the way home._ Desperate much?

_Great job, you idiot,_ I cursed in my mind as soon as I had a locked door between me and my new fan club. _First day back at school after two years studying abroad and you have the entire female population trying to rape you and the entire male population trying to kill you._ I sighed._ Banana my life._

~Rin POV~

After Len left, I decided to let my plan unfold. Walking to the front of the school, I noticed that all the girls were still drooling over my brother. Smirking, I began pulling out several photos of Len from my pockets, which attracted the attention of almost all the girls surrounding me and even a few of the boys. Boy, if bitch fights are taking place over Len's photos, imagine what would happen if I ran an auction. My dear brother, thank you for being the source of my new income.


	3. 15 years later

**This was supposed to be a two-shot story but I forgot to put a complete on it. When I come back to look at it however I got three reviews asking for more so hears the third and the final one.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: you all know I don't own them**

**This chapter dedicate too the three reviewer: BlackIceReiya, asianchibi99, GoldRavenPincess**

~15 years later~

Len and Rin came back to visit Thailand and their friends, Mai and Toey. Now at the age of 32 and are famous as duet singers for Vocaloid company. Their fans are all around the world so they are disguising themselves to meet with their old friends.

However they have been waiting for the past two hours and they still haven't show up.

~Len POV~

"OH MY CITRUS, where are those two idiot" Rin finally exclaim

"I don't know Rin" I sighed

"Alright that's it, I'm taking the next flight home" Rin snapped but stop when two men approach us

"Are you the Kagamine twin" one of them spoke

"No" we said in unison, our twin traits never left us. They look at each other and then turn back toward us

"Master Mai and Mistress Toey ordered us to pick you two up so if you please come with us" the second man spoke and we look at each other in disbelieve 'Master Mai and Mistress Toey?'

After we recovered from the shock we were led to the limousine parking in VIP parking lots and we're off to see Mai and Toey

~after 2 hours of traffic jam~

We finally reach our destination which turn to be their mansion. The Mansion is HUGE and well decorated, all in all the best mansion you can have.

When we walked in we see rows of maids greeting us and at the end of the stair our friends, Mai and Toey.

When we about to greet them, some ninja appear in front of us and attack us immediately. Then everything went black.

~Rin POV~

Okay my source of money is shaking in his sleep for some unknown reason should I wake him up? Nah I'll let him sleep until we reach Thailand to meet our friends again (I smile to myself and drift off to my orange dream)

~an hour later~

"Len wake up" I shake him and he still not waking up what in the citrus is he dreaming…no no Rin we are not going to the naughty world here. I shake him again but he still sleep like a rock "guess I have no choice. I lean over and put my mouth near his ear and…

"YEOWCH" Len scream at the top of his lung and jump from the seat "What was THAT for"

"I try to wake you up but you didn't so I use last resort"

"By biting my ear?"

"Yes" I speak casually

~Len POV~

"Yes" she speaks like nothing happen but isn't biting people ear mean…no Len we are not going there. Anyway let's get going Mai and Toey probably waiting for us now.

~at the airport~

"LEN RIN" the moment we step outside the custom Mai and Toey greet us happily

"Hey you two how's it going" they lead us to their car, which lucky for me not a limousine. After a bit of catching up with each other life we finally arrive at their house, it's not big but it's quite spacious so we play around a bit.

~nighttime~

"Shoot it's this late already?" I ask seeing the skies are now pretty dark

"Nah its just winter so nighttime come earlier but we should head in" Mai said already start walking inside "by the way, did you two booked the hotel yet?" we shake our head "well do you want to sleep with us we have plenty's of rooms" so we decide to stay over at their place

After we changed, we sit around watching random channel until "you two have someone you like?" Toey ask out of nowhere and me and Rin blush slightly at that question

"Sorry guys she still the same when you met her" Mai sigh "but do you?" he question us _"Mai why" _I sigh mentally

"N No I don't" Rin stammer a bit getting the word out

"Me neither" I feel relieve that I didn't just act too suspicious

"You're lying" they point at us and our thought is _"how do they know that. No one ever knew it and we hadn't tell anyone"_

"Wha why would we lie" shoot I stammer

"Cause you did" Toey said

"So give us the name Len Rin" Mai said seriously

"I its Lenka/Rinto" we blush and look away from the two

"See it's not so hard is it" they give us a smile but we still ignore them "come on you two lets go to sleep it's almost midnight"

When they left I talk to Rin "How on earth did they know that none of us said anything"

"I have no idea Len should we ask them"

"Yeah lets go right now" we get to their room immediately

"You two how did you oh"

"Len what's the mat oh no"

"Rin Len why you"

"Hurry Mai almost done"

"I'm trying ugh that hurt you know"

"Stop it you two don't you dare"

"Al…most…there"

"Help me stop this two would you"

"On it" she lunges at Toey who just put her hand to block Rin

"Just a little bit more"

"NO" I shriek

"YES!" the exclaim in unison while we flop down to the ground, defeated

"How could you Mai"

"This is what we do all the time"

"A All the time then is all that"

"Yes, Len we published story about you two a lot"

"We haven't told anyone yet" I shout

"Don't worry Len" he pat me "this is not serious story just some fiction I come up with look" he show me and when I finish reading it I laugh. Even though it's a story about us I still found it humorous, and so is Rin when I notice she's rolling on the floor holding her stomach"

**A/N: Alright I hope this is enough to satisfy you all and I'm sorry to say that this story has come to an end. I'm glad that many of you like it and I'll try to write more for you guys. Please check out my other story too.**

**Bye**


End file.
